Pissed
by cysuke
Summary: one girl is really pissed off. but then... just read the story...:


Haloooo…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel. If I own it, I wouldn't post it here…XD

This story of mine will be **Risa X Satoshi**…:) & it will be **out of character**...:)

* * *

Hi. What a lovely day isn't it? I am hungry and there's no food, many have texted me already and I can't reply to their messages because I don't have any load and on top of that, I flunked my two tests (which one of it weighs almost fifty percent of the total concept grade for that subject).

A very lovely day. Correct?

Anyway, enough of this reverse psychology. The truth is, this day sucks. Big time. I am really down, depressed, and my soul is near six feet under. I don't know what's happening to me. It's just that about the test, I'm going to do better this time. I keep my word for it. If I passed this first semester in third year (I'm taking up nursing by the way), I'm going to reward myself with a psp, foods, and clothes.

Well, passing this course is really important me.

But, in this one side of my life (which you're going to know as we go on), I am not going to tell you about my academic life (I know, it will bore you to death). Instead, I am going to tell you my L-O-V-E story. Yes. Loooovvveee. Now, I am really excited to share it with all of you. So, shall I start?

Oh, by the way, it will be rude if I will not introduce myself to you (how silly I am for almost forgetting that part) I am Risa Harada, your story teller for today.

* * *

A month ago.

Peach mango pie.

Wondering what's with this peach thing? Well, it's my codename for the boy I really admire. For the boy I really like. I saw him once eating this dessert and since I can't think of any codenames for him, I just give him that. Weird? I know.

This boy's real name is Satoshi Hikari.

He's my classmate since the beginning of our summer classes. I'm not interested in him at that time because back then, I was really in to Dark. Dark is the most handsome, intelligent, almost perfect guy I have ever encountered. I cannot see anybody when he's around. My twin, Riku (who's attached now with Daisuke) told me that I should stop dreaming about Dark who doesn't like me the way that I like him. I didn't listen to her and just continue stalking Dark. Proving to him that I can be the best girl he will have. But an incident occurred that made me think about these things and realized the truth…

I confessed my love to Dark at a school festival. The result? Dumped. I don't want to elaborate about the story because I have moved on and I don't want to remember painful memories. All I know that it is not just a simple dumped like throwing garbage. It's something more that made me realize I really don't love Dark at all. Just infatuation I say.

Anyway, back to Satoshi...

Here I am sitting in my chair waiting for our professor to come. He's pretty late and we're supposed to start our lesson an hour ago. It's not normal for him to be late.

Another weird fact. Satoshi is still not here! He's one of those early birds. I wonder what happened to him. Then I saw my twin sister already with her precious Daisuke. The truth? I am really jealous of her. (Of course I am also happy for her) it's just that, I'm lonely. I'm already 19 years old and yet… I'm not rushing things when it comes to having relationship whatsoever. Ahhhh! You get the picture.

Then someone asked me if I have stapler. Oh, it was Kaoru. My best friend aside from Riku. We've known each other since first year high school. And one good thing? We took up the same course and school in college.

But…

Kaoru is the girl I've been hearing Satoshi is in love with. And they also said that Kaoru is in love with Satoshi too. Wonderful. They will be a perfect couple. Handsome Satoshi and gentle Kaoru. I'm happy for Kaoru because she told me once that she likes to have boyfriend already. She likes the one who is tall, have fair skin, intelligent, handsome and most of all, the one who is wearing glasses -- Satoshi in short. But she told me once that her ideal guy is not here in Japan. Rumors are not all true am I correct? But Kaoru is not really that open when it comes to the topic of love. We had only discussed it once and we haven't discussed about it again. Riku and Daisuke are the ones who knew I really love Satoshi. But what if these rumors about them are true?

Ouch. It hurts. A lot. Another "break" for me.

Since I've learned about this, I started to feel and act different when I am with Kaoru. Riku knows about this too but she just said that I must not believe in rumors. It will just ruin our friendship. I tried to ignore this awkward feelings and I am lucky to announce that I am pretty good at this. But of course, I still get insecure and feel hopeless especially when there's this one time I caught Kaoru and Satoshi talking to each other one afternoon and they seem to enjoy themselves and probably whispering lovey-dovey things to each other when I saw Kaoru leaning forward to him.

Ouch. I cannot take this anymore. I really like Satoshi. He always help me, talk to me when I am alone and the one who always cheer me up when I am down. There are many reasons why I must like him. But none of those reasons answer the real question why do I like him. It's just that I like him for he is Satoshi.

But since Kaoru and Satoshi might end up with one another, I have to face the fact. I have to move on. Again. But this time, I think it will be a tougher one. Really tougher.

Okay, enough pitying about myself… I might burst into tears. Literally.

I am really getting impatient here. Our professor is still not here! And there's this rule that if your professor is late for more than 45 minutes, you may go. But our class president said we should wait till our professor comes because there will be a very important announcement to make. Tsk. Why don't he just tell what is that damn announcement so I can go and eat my lunch and prepare for our upcoming exam. What a pain in the butt. Grrrrr!! I'm really getting pissed off here.

Suddenly, my classmates stood up and started walking outside the room. Finally! But when I started picking up my things, Riku told me not to bring my things. We're just going outside the room.

"Why Riku? What's happening?"

"Just leave your things. We're just going outside the room to witness something wonderful!"

"And what's that?"

"You'll see…" and she smiled.

I was so dumb founded because today is really REALLY weird day. So there's something that I don't know that the whole class know?? Roar! It really pisses me off.

I just walked out of the room and just brought a book with me. I'm not interested in that "event" so I'm just going to read my book. When we're all outside, I noticed that Kaoru is left behind the room alone.

"Hey Riku, Kaoru is still inside. Doesn't she know?"

Riku seemed not to hear me. She's busy flirting with Daisuke. Thanks a lot Riku. A great help. So now, I am getting pretty irritated. So before I can kill someone (just joking…) I sat on the stairs beside our room and started reading my book.

Suddenly…

"Satoshi!! Just in time!" Daisuke shouted.

I lifted my head and saw Satoshi. I felt my cheeks got redder. Oh no! I think I looked like a tomato now! I shook my head and stared at him. I wonder what happened to him that made him late in our class. Nothing's peculiar except for the things he is carrying.

Why does he have a bouquet, a teddy bear and a guitar? Why is he looking inside the room? Why is he smiling? Why is Kaoru alone in the room again? Kaoru? Satoshi? Why?

Oh no!! No!! This can't be happening! I can't believe this!

So there I was, staring blankly at him as he enters the room. I heard my classmates shouting "nice Satoshi" and "go Satoshi". Then the worst part is that I saw Riku and Daisuke smiling and cheering also for Satoshi like he's going to compete in the Olympics. Do Riku and Daisuke forget that I am in love with Satoshi?

Now, I AM REALLY PISSED OFF. And I hate it because my tears start to accumulate in my eyes and it starts to roll down my cheeks. I wiped it quickly so that no one will see me like this. I covered my face with my book and trying to read the chapter I am reading a while ago. Oh God, I can't focus. I can't see the lines! It's getting blurred because of my tears. Stupid Risa! Don't cry now. It has been decided. Satoshi and Kaoru will be a couple in few minutes. I can't handle this anymore!! I need to go to the wash room!

Just then, I heard the guitar playing already. Shit. I know that song. It's my favorite! You and Me by Lifehouse. DAMMIT!! This time I REALLY need to go to the wash room. Seriously.

_What day is it_ _and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

I heard Satoshi singing. God! I can't move.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

His voice is good. I didn't know that. Anyway, Risa! Move!

I gathered all my ATP (adenosine triphosphate)/energy and moved all my muscles and stood up without removing the book that's covering my face.

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

'_Cause, it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off you_

When I heard that stanza (which is my favorite for Pete's sake!) and for the fact that Satoshi is the one singing it for Kaoru that hurts me a lot, I bravely removed the book that's covering my teary eyes (yes, I don't mind them now seeing me like this. I'll just tell them that I like the song). I looked at Satoshi for the last time before he and Kaoru will have sweetie-sweetie times together (which will hurt me a lot).

But the scene's all wrong when I looked at them. It's completely all wrong.

All of my classmates are looking at me, smiling. Even Riku, Daisuke and Kaoru.

What the?!

Satoshi staring back at me while singing my favorite song. Holding the bouquet and the teddy bear which I thought is for Kaoru. I am petrified. I'm like a statue. I cannot move. Is this truly happening? Satoshi Hikari singing the song for me??

After finishing the song (and yeah, still a statue) all of my classmates clapped and cheered saying, "congrats Risa" and "nice Satoshi." I don't really get it. I know I'm slow but isn't it that Satoshi will court Kaoru?

Wrong.

Satoshi is staring at me (stop it… you make my heart rate stop). Then he's walking towards me…

"Risa…"

My mouth opened slightly but no words came out.

"I'm sorry for making you sad. It's just that, I am really nervous when you're around especially when we're together. I don't know what to do so I seek help from your close friend, Kaoru and your twin Riku and from our classmates and from our professor.

I am still petrified. But I am listening to every word he's uttering.

"From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I can't help thinking about you every single day. There's got to be reasons why I feel this way about you but there're no reasons I can think of to justify why I like you Risa. It's just that I really like you as Risa. I really do."

And after he finished, he handed me the bouquet and the teddy bear. They're all quiet even Satoshi. All staring at me. Waiting for my answer to Satoshi's sudden confession. So this is it. I'm not ready for this so I don't really know how to answer. I breathe in deeply and stare back at Satoshi. I can't help it but my tears started rolling down my eyes again and suddenly…

I hugged Satoshi really tight.

"I really like you Satoshi. I'm dreaming of this ever since! That you'll confess to me, that the rumors about you and Kaoru are all wrong, that…"

"Hush… It's okay now Risa. Your dream has already come true."

Then Satoshi lifted Risa's face and kissed her. It's the first kiss of Risa and she was really REALLY happy that it's from Satoshi.

All of their classmates clapped their hands and some of them cheered. Kaoru smiled and winked at me. Oh I will slap that girl. Then they all got their bags and went to have lunch. Riku and Daisuke approached us and congratulated us.

"Risa, I am very happy for you." Riku said.

"Thank you Riku!" I said and embraced her really tight.

"Satoshi, take care of Risa ok?" Daisuke said to Satoshi.

"Of course I will Niwa."

Then Riku and Daisuke went out to have lunch together.

"Hey, I thought we're going to have lunch together?" I yelled at them.

"No Risa, it will be just you and Satoshi this time." Riku told me and grinned.

And they left us. Alone.

"So… uhmm, where do you want to eat Sastohi?" I said feeling that I have just turned into a tomato.

"Anywhere you want my holy precious maiden." He said adjusting his glasses while staring at me.

Oh how I love it when he does that.

End… back to reality…

* * *

And up to now, I and Satoshi are together. Happy and contented. Well, except for the fact that I flunked my tests! Oh my god!! I really can't smile today…

Then someone embraced me and of course, I know who it is.

"Satoshi…"

"Risa, it's okay. Don't be depressed anymore. I'm going to help you to study. We're going to pass this course together and with honors. Okay?"

"WHAT?! Study with YOU? I can't take it. You're a monster when it comes to that…" I said pouting at him.

"Risa, don't be stubborn… Do you want to pass or not? And this time, don't worry. I am going to be a tamed monster… Promise." Satoshi said while grinning stupidly.

"You are scaring me --" I said stiffly trying hard not to laugh.

"Does this scares you?" he said while adjusting his eyeglasses. Omg. Not that… then suddenly…

He kissed me.

"I love you Risa."

"I love you too, Satoshi."

End...

* * *

That's it. I hope you enjoyed reading my work. If you like it, give me some review. If you don't, well, give me some review too so that I can improve more ;D

Mata ashita!

xoxo, cysuke


End file.
